How to Train Your Dragon: Techno's Story
by Nightwolf2000
Summary: I suck at titles. But here is the story of my main Night Fury OC, Techno. I know at one point she will journey to Berk in present time of HTTYD 2, along with a few other Night Fury OC's of mine. First Fanfic, so no flames please. Rated T cuz i don't now how this will turn out.
1. Prologue

**Hello! First story ever, Woot Woot!**

**Techno: That's nice, can we move on to the story now?**

**Me: -coughs- Yes, now, this is my first story so no flames please! **

**Techno: Any helpful or kind critisism or comments are accepted, Nightwolf2000 believes they may need them.**

**Me: Correct! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Httyd (sadly) but Techno's character belongs to me, and if she is to be used in any way, I need a PM to give you permission.**

* * *

><p>The wind howled against his ears, a lone black figure, clinging to the cliff's edge proudly. The Night Fury sighed, breathing in the sharp scents around the mountains. He was indeed a handsome dragon, built large and lithe, with defined muscles against smooth black scales, paired with his extraordinarily sea blue eyes. Uvaer was an ideal mate. His large head turned behind him, peering into a cave to connect a gaze with a beautiful female. Hjerte was indeed the type of female any male would pursue, lithe and quick, paired with blue tinted scales and amethyst eyes. Uvaer wasn't interested in her looks just as Hjerte was interested in his strength, but they fell in love all the same.<p>

Uvaer trotted to his mate, claws tapping against stone quietly as they both nuzzled each other, purring in affection. Both of them shifted their gaze to their son, sleeping soundly against his mother's side, two years of age, but nowhere near his full size or maturity. Sterk shifted closer to the warmth of Hjerte, who turned her attention back to a small, obsidian colored egg. Uvaer shook his scaled head, "My love, please. It's been two years since you laid the egg. No matter how many times you think it moved, it's no use. It's time we get rid of it," he sighed, cooing in regret, but he knew it needed to be done.

Hjerte growled desperately, ears lowered, she didn't want to admit that he was right. _No, just a few more hours, or days_, she began to weep silently. There was no chance the egg would hatch, she should have realized that years ago. Taking the egg gingerly in her left paw, Hjerte slowly crept to the cliff edge, willing with all her dignity to the gods above, _please give them a chance!_ Slowly, with a both paws grasping the egg, Hjerte stood upon her hind legs, holding the egg over the cliff edge. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her black cheeks, as she began to release the egg. Uvaer cooed, tilting his head, "Hjerte, why haven't you released it, you're making this harder than need be," he said, softly, but rather firm. "No, it moved, I absolutely felt it for sure this time!" She cried, holding the egg now firmly against her chest. "Please, I know this is hard, I will do it to ease your stress," Uvaer began, but stopped, his eyes widening.

The egg moved, he saw it, even though it was slight. Both parents leaned closer to the egg, as it shuddered again. Before long it rattled, rocked, tiny scrapes and thumps were heard from inside, before the tiniest shrill shriek began to grow louder. A tiny crack split the surface, and the shriek poured out with a green light, both Night Furies dropped the egg dashing for cover, recognizing the sound of plasma charging. Sterk had awoken by now, taking cover with his parents, as three pairs of eyes watched the unborn egg glow brighter. They ducked, just as the egg burst with a blast, scorching the ground and launching the egg shell in all directions, leaving a pitch black Night Fury cub in the middle of its destruction. Hjerte waited no longer, rushing foreword with a cry of joy, scooping up her cub, her daughter, into safe paws. Sterk bounded after, eager to meet his new sibling, "What's her name, mom? Dad can she train with me? Can…" he babbled on so many questions, but Uvaer stood speechless in awe. "What's the matter Uvaer, is something not right with her?" Hjerte panicked, quickly beginning to inspect her daughter, but was stopped by her mate. "Hjerte," he said beaming with pride, "Our daughter, is a Titan Wing."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I know, short chapter, but it is a no brainier to guess who Techno is!<strong>

**Techno: Make the next chapter longer -pouts-**

**Me: I will, but give me a break i made this in half an hour and just reached a major brick wall of writer's block. **

**Techno: Good or else...**

**Me: I know what you'll do Techno, I made you for Thor's sake (see what I did there? -wink wink-**

**This is Nightwolf2000, signing out ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hallo again! I'm proud of myself cuz i have posted two chapters in one day!**

**Techno: At least it got a little interesting this chapter**

**Me: A little?**

**Techno: Well ya i mean, the only action was my training and... oh I see what you're doing**

**Me: Ugh, next chapter shall get interesting if it will make you happy! Yeesh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Httyd, but i do own Techno.**

* * *

><p>She didn't settle for second best, not Techno. Even though as a Titan Wing the fact she was two years late was simply brushed over, she felt the need to prove herself. <em>I will be the best, no matter what! <em>Techno narrowed her eyes, with that though in mind, she leapt towards the crude dummy, meant to be a Viking. "Raaaaarrrrrggghhhhh!" straw flew into the air as Techno's claws ripped with ease through the strands, hitting their desired marks, again and again. Her jaws clamped shut, no matter the distaste that coated her tongue, _warriors don't spit out their kill _she thought. She tossed the straw into the air, quickly burning it into a black cloud that rained onto her scales, unseen against the jet black color. Techno growled, "That's what you get, Viking scum!" with a snort she turned, facing the target field.

She ignored the overhead sun, signaling another blazing afternoon in the mountains. Her eyes narrowed, as she charged her plasma inside her throat, blue light filtering through her nostrils slightly. The darker black stripes on her scales rippled as her muscles tensed, she could breathe plasma early, and her little form always recoiled from the blasts. Her pupils thinned, and a hot blue ball of energy flew from her jaws, hitting its mark in the center of a rock, scorching it and adding another tiny crack. Techno smiled a fanged grin, she was getting stronger.

Normally, since she was only one, she should still be nursing with her mother, or being grown out of it. But thanks to her older brother, who snuck her out to secretly train and hunt with her, that wasn't the case. She removed her sharp talons from the stone floor, she only recoiled an inch, much better than last week.

She finally decided she trained long enough, having arrived at the practice field before dawn, and would get something to eat. Techno glanced at the sun dial near her, before sprinting off like an arrow. Over rocks and through tall grass she fled, racing through legs and left chuckling adults in her wake, before skidding to a halt in from of her cave, in front of another sun dial. Thirty seconds.

Techno roared in victory, even slight improvement was enough for her, since last week her time was thirty three seconds. Panting she trotted into her cave with her head, wings, and tail held high, her electric green gaze meeting with her mother. Hjerte shook her head, worried yes, but Techno was proud of something, and it was most likely from training. She retracted her teeth, lifting Techno gently into a nook between her chest and paws, and dropped a large fish, slightly smaller than her daughter in after. Techno ripped through the silver scales of the cod and into its succulent flesh, savoring the good meal after all her hard work.

It was at this moment Uvaer walked in with Sterk, proud with another hunt, as Sterk held the fore limb of a buck he had hunted that morning, having left around the same time as Techno. Having finished, Techno leapt from her mother's paws straight to her brother, "Ya finally got him, didn't ya! That's so cool, how big was he? When I'm you're age I'm going to hunt a buck, in fact I'll hunt down two!" Techno growled playfully, pawing her brother's muscled leg, in turn Sterk rolled his eyes setting down the leg and with a quick glance at his father, who gave him a nod, the two rushed off towards the tribe's square laughing with glee.

Uvaer and Hjerte sighed, before snuggling together, nothing could have been more right in that moment. Sterk and Techno raced each other on, Techno would have been in the lead if she was Sterk's size, but that would never be, so Sterk could keep pace with the little black ball of energy. Other cubs and juveniles watched as the two rushed by, usually in awe, females swooning as Sterk would run past, and some who looked to the Titian Wing as a small role model.

They turned tail, running into carved ledges over a stone bowl, before skidding to a halt. Panting they turned their heads, along with some other young Night Furies, to watch warriors train in aerial combat. They all rooted for their favorite one, who was the one who was winning at the moment, and they changed once another rose above the other, and the warriors waiting for their time to fly to the field chuckled at the young ones.

Techno, unlike the others, only concentrated on the one who seemed most likely to win, studying his flight patterns, every detail. "I know it's important to train, but why do we need to, I mean, we have no wars," one of the cubs, known to be a bit cocky, snorted while watching. "Because, cod brain," Techno snapped, "The last hot shot who flew off thinking he could do what he wanted was never seen again, and he flew very near to a Viking nest that is barely half a day's flight from here." She turned her gaze towards the elder dragons once more, _I'll become one of them. Then I can prove to mother and father I was born for a reason._

**Hope ya like this chapter! Tomorrow i have no school so hopefully i can get more chapters up! Perhaps even get a second story!  
><strong>

**Nightwolf2000, signing out.**


	3. Note

**Hallo! Sorry to tell ya that I'm putting this story on hold. I will be rewriting it because I feel the current chapters are short and rushed. Don't worry, it will be up once rewritten, and I am posting another story for Fossil Fighters! :D So don't worry, this story isn't dead, I just feel the need to rework some things, that's all.**

**Nightwolf2000, signing out.**


End file.
